I wish I had an angel
by Wolf eyes555
Summary: After being crushed by a building, Anderson is saved by the No life King. But he should have known that Alucard rarely does anything for free. Yaoi, Spank, AxAA, Lemon.


Why hello there! If you are reading this now, it means that you either fav'ed me for some reason in my many months of well… generally saying nice things about others submissions and not doing a damn thing myself, or you stumbled across this in some random search. Either way, welcome. Just so you know, this is a Hellsing story and it is yaoi. As for pairing, it's AxAA, which, if you don't know, is Alucard and Anderson. Warnings, Hot lemony yaoi and a spank scene. What? Don't look at me like that. Anyway, if you're still with me, in the immortal words of Mario… HEREEE WE GO!!

* * *

_I wish I had an angel,_

_For one moment of love.._

_ I wish I had your angel tonight._

Alexander Anderson let out a low groan as he slowly awoke form his slumber, his body sore and his head throbbing. He stretched out on the bed to ease the sourness away. Then, with his eyes still closed, he reached out to the nightstand at the side of his bed to grab his glasses, only to grab nothing but air. Confused, Anderson rose up to realize that he was defiantly not at his room at the orphanage.

"Where the am I?" he said, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see more of the mysterious room. He gripped the end of the silk black sheets that covered his body, only to realize something unnerving. "Wh.. Where are my clothes!?" Anderson shouted as he instinctively covered himself with the sheets, his face flushed with embarrassment. He tried to think about what happened before he fell asleep. He remembered going on a mission, following some minor vampire into an old, abandoned hotel, then a loud crash. But.. Then what?

"It's about time you woke up." Came a chilling voice that Anderson knew oh to well.

"What are you doing here, Alucard?" Anderson asked, trying to sound as scary as he could.

"It's my room, priest."

"… Then what am I doing here, beast?" Anderson asked, sound a bit more irritated then before. The No Life King finally walked into Anderson's limited line of sight and sat down on the bed.

"Isn't it obvious that I brought you here?" Alucard asked, inwardly chuckling at the priest distress.

"Why?" Anderson snapped.

"I saved your pathetic life, Judas Priest."

"What are you talking about…" Then, it all flooded back to him. Anderson followed the vampire into the basement of the hotel, and found the beast tearing at the support beams. By the time Anderson realized what the Vampire intended, it was to late. Three full stories of building was falling down on him, crushing himself and the vampire.

"You have to give the boy credit." Alucard's voice tore through Anderson's recollection. "His last thought was 'If I'm going to hell, I'm dragging you with me.' A little cliché, but appropriate for that point in time."

"I didn't need your help." Anderson said grimly.

Anderson edged closer to Anderson. "So, you're saying you could've regenerated every bone in your body, and yes every bone in your body was broken. I also need to inform you that you needed to do all that before three minutes otherwise you would've suffocated. And, it would be hare for someone to dig yourself you of debris when you're unconscious." Alucard's smile grew when he saw Anderson bite his lip doubtfully. "going to say you didn't need my help now?"

Anderson swallowed hard before answering. "Alright, maybe I did need someone's help. My question is why am I still here?"

"I thought you knew me by now." This was Alucard's only warning before he pounced on Anderson, pinning the Paladin's hand above his head. The vampire looked down at the bewildered priest's face with great joy. "You really thought I'd save you without expecting any sort of payment." Before Anderson could speak, Alucard pressed his lips firm against his rival's mouth. After a few moments of shock, Anderson started to fight in an attempt to get Alucard off of him. Alucard finally pulled back and allowed Anderson to breath. "I do intend to go farther then that, just so you know."

"You… You sick Son of a bitch!" Anderson shouted as he continued to struggle. "You have to be insane to believe I would ever consider such a thing!"

Alucard chuckled. "I have my ways of persuasion."

"No way in hell!"

"Alright then.." In a flash, Alucard yanked Anderson out of the bed and shifted him in a whole new position where Anderson was on his stomach and bent over Alucard's knees. To secure his prisoner, Alucard made two shadow tentacles appear, one wrapped around Anderson's upper body, and the other wrapped around his legs. Anderson's eyes widened when he realized what Alucard had in mind.

"I told you." Alucard smirked slyly. "I have my ways."

"Don't you dar… AH!" Anderson was cut off by a sharp smack to his ass. "You damn monster! I'll have your head for this!"

"Well I guess it's a good thing my head can grow back." Alucard said as he gave Anderson's bottom another painful smack. The vampire repeated this punishing motion for several minutes, slightly impressed that Anderson managed to make little noise through the whole deal. The only sign that showed that Anderson felt any pain at all was his whole body jerking after each blow.

"Come now priest, surely you've been punished like this before." Anderson wanted to snap back, but feared that if he opened his mouth, he led out a scream. He had a lot of humiliating moments in his life, but 'being spanked by the enemy' was defiantly at the top of the list. Even above 'A nun stripping you of your clothes and paint a portrait of your nude body while you were passed out from drinking', he never forgave Heinkel for that. Anderson knew he needed to do something, anything to get Alucard to stop.

"Anything, Anderson?" Alucard said as he ceased his beating to speak to Anderson. "You'll do anything to get me to stop?"

"..I don't like where this is going." Anderson replied, receiving another hard smack for his remark.

"Your option is this Anderson." Alucard told him as he traced his gloved fingers over the redden flesh. "We can keep this up for the rest of the night, or you can allow me to make love to your body. Either way, I know I'd be satisfied." When he didn't receive an immediate answer, Alucard gave Anderson's behind four more smacks. On the fifth, Anderson finally cracked.

"Alright! Alright I'll do it! Just.. Just stop…" A satisfied smile spread across Alucard's features as he called back the tentacles and moved Anderson back onto the bed, on his stomach, much to Anderson's relief. Alucard then rose off the bed and slowly started to take off his own clothes. Anderson took this time to start rubbing his sensitive backside in order to ease the pain away.

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into.' _Anderson thought. _'Lord, if I knew this was going to be payment, I wish he would have left me under all the ruble.'_ He cringed when he felt Alucard's hand touch his shoulder.

"Time to get started." Alucard said as he crawled back onto the bed. He kissed the back of Anderson's neck, sending goose bumps down the priest's spine. Then, Alucard turned Anderson on his back then moved in between his legs. Anderson wimpier at the new pressure against his currently sensitive backside.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Anderson asked, almost sounding like a meek little mouse.

"Why?" Alucard spoke as he leaned forward to be face to face with his enemy/lover. "Because it's been years, no, centuries since I've seen anything as perfect as you." Anderson wasn't expecting that as an answer and was a bit flabbergasted by the vampire's strangely sweet words. Alucard leaned forward and kissed Anderson on the lips. His tongue forced Anderson's mouth open and explored every inch of the paladin's mouth. Anderson didn't make any movement to stop him, telling himself that he 'kind of' agreed with this. But, a small part of his brain was telling him the truth, that he was enjoying this. Every touch, every caress of his tongue, even the smell was driving him mad. When the kiss finally ended, Anderson was gasping for breath and his cheeks was a deep maroon color.

"For a holy man, you seem to enjoy that kiss a little to much." Alucard remarked. He brought his right hand up to his mouth, licked his pointer finger, then bit hard into his undead, pale flesh. Blood started to seeped through the self-inflicted wound. Anderson watched, confused at the vampire's actions. Alucard rubbed his blood around his pointer and his middle finger then lowered his hand to Anderson's lower regions. Anderson gritted his teeth as the first finger penetrated him.

"Blood, for me, is a rather convenient lubricate." Alucard said as he pushed his finger in and out of Anderson, then he added his other finger, slowly stretching Anderson. When he felt Anderson was ready, he removed his fingers and positions his erect cock at the opening he yearned to violate. "Ready?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Anderson's face. Alexander bit his lower lip hard and nodded his head, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Alucard slowly pushed himself into the warm body, moaning at the tightness. Anderson gripped at Alucard's shoulders tight enough to leave imprints of his fingernails on the pale shoulders. To him, pain and pleasure had never felt so good together.

"Al.. ah… Alu.. Card..!" Anderson groaned when he realized Alucard was buried all the way in. Alucard himself was taking deep breaths as he waited for Anderson to adjust to his size. Anderson felt so good from the inside. To Alucard, nothing ever felt so good on his cock. When Anderson's breathes started to seem less shaky, he pulled out half-way, then plunged back in, moaning with pleasure. To make things better for Anderson, he used his left hand to stroke at Anderson's own erection, making the pleasure even more intense for the priest. As Alucard continued to pound him, Anderson had to think why something this good or pleasing could ever be considered a sin.

They didn't realize how long they went on for before either of them felt their release close. Anderson climaxed first, shooting a spray of white onto Alucard's stomach. Alucard did so seconds later, spraying his directly into Anderson. After a few quick pants, Alucard shook off the aftershock of the orgasm and removed himself from Anderson's body. Anderson, who was not to use to the feeling, was just completely out of energy. He collapsed against the pillow, panting heavily as if he just ran a mile straight. Alucard kissed him once more and covered him with the sheets.

"Sleep tight Anderson." Alucard said as he rubbed Anderson's face thoughtfully. "Next time you need a helping hand, you know my price." Anderson smile slightly before closing his eyes. He might just take the vampire up on that.

_I'm in love with my lust, _

_Burning angel wings to dust._

_I wish I had your angel tonight._

* * *

Woohoo! Well that was fun for me. Just so you know, this is my first yaoi fanfic, so please forgive me if it's crappy. 


End file.
